leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Spritzee (Pokémon)
|} Spritzee (Japanese: シュシュプ Shushupu) is a introduced in Generation VI. It evolves into when traded holding a Sachet. Biology Spritzee is a pink avian Pokémon with a white beak that takes up most of its face, reminiscent of a doctor's mask. It has orange eyes with long lashes that lay near the beak. It has a large, curly tuft of feathers on top of its head, as well as two small, pink wings. Its feet are light purple, and appear to curl up into its body during flight. The scent it emits, which can vary depending on its diet, enraptures those who smell it. In the anime Major appearances A Spritzee appeared in A Fashionable Battle! and Fairy-Type Trickery!, under the ownership of Valerie. It was first used in Valerie's Gym against Sawyer, where it battled and won. It was then used in her Gym battle against , where it managed to beat but lost to . Spritzee reappeared in Rocking Kalos Defenses! and Forming a More Perfect Union!, where it participated in the fight against the Giant Rock. Minor appearances Two Spritzee debuted in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, where Ash saw them flying through the air while stepping out of the airplane upon his arrival at Kalos. They appeared again in Till We Compete Again!, during a flashback. Spritzee made cameo appearances in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!, Clemont's Got a Secret!, A PokéVision of Things to Come!, and The Bonds of Evolution!. Multiple Spritzee appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Spritzee appeared in a flashback in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. A 's Spritzee appeared during a flashback in The Legend of X, Y, and Z!. Two Spritzee appeared in I Choose You!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Spritzee debuted in An X-cuse to Come Out and Play with its in Vaniville Town. In Inn-teresting Developements, a Spritzee is seen in Aquacorde Town that belonged to an old woman who is a . A Spritzee appeared in They Have a Flare for a Li'l Kanga-Napping, under the ownership of an innkeeper. A Spritzee appeared in a flashback in Pinsir Glares. A few Spritzee were later seen by the Sundial at Anistar City in Hawlucha Attack, which they were soon startled by Zygarde and flew away. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations , Friend Safari (Fairy)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 6}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 246}} |area=Dark Land: Boundless Prairie (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20| }} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- |} Evolution + while holding |no2=683 |name2=Aromatisse |type1-2=Fairy }} Sprites Trivia * Spritzee was designed by Saya Tsuruta. Origin Spritzee seems to be based both on a bird, sharing some traits with and a possible coloration reference to s, as well as a bottle's squeeze bulb. The shape of its beak is also reminiscent of parrots, more specifically , which is pink and has a frilly feather crest while mature female has red eyes. Given the round white area on its face it may also draw inspiration from traditional masks used in central and southern parts of Europe, and masks worn at s. Its fluffy body may be based on powder puffs or other cosmetics applicators. Its perfumes and avian qualities and origins may mean that Spritzee and Aromatisse could have possibly been based on s, who used various perfumes held in bird-like masks to drown out the scent of the plague and deceased. Name origin Spritzee is from ''spritz (a spray of liquid) and Fee (fairy in German and Dutch). Shushupu may be from プシュー pushū (onomatopoeia for spraying). In other languages |fr=Fluvetin|frmeaning=From and possibly |es=Spritzee|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Parfi|demeaning=From |it=Spritzee|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=슈쁘 Syuppeu|komeaning=Partial transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=粉香香 Fěnxiāngxiāng|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=粉香香 Fánhēunghēung|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |hi= स्प्रिटज़ी Spritzee|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Спритци Sprittsi|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |he=ספריטזי Spritsi|hemeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve through trading Category:Pokémon that evolve through held items Category:Pokémon that evolve by trading with a held item Category:Pokémon that evolve by trading holding Sachet de:Parfi es:Spritzee fr:Fluvetin it:Spritzee ja:シュシュプ zh:粉香香